Traditionally institutional stand-alone desks and workstations have been configured for limited end-use situations. For example, school desks are typically configured for use by seated students and have very limited or no height adjustment. Such limited adjustment generally limits the scope or use of such desks to a small range of age groups, requiring schools and institutions using such desks to carry large inventories of desks of differing sizes and height adjustable ranges, to accommodate varying sizes of students from different age groups.
Recent studies have suggested that student learning may be improved as a result of greater comfort and attention if the desk is configured such that the student can stand while using the desk. Studies suggest that stand-up learning might be particularly beneficial for students with excess energy or short attention spans, such as may be the case for those suffering from Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Studies also suggest that freedom of movement afforded to a standing student improves one's comfort in the classroom, leading to better posture and longer attention spans of quality time to the task being considered. The freedom of movement can also help students burn off excess energy and may help increase calorie expenditure. Further, studies have also shown that extended sitting is the biggest cause of musculoskeletal disorders, particularly back pain in office workers. Standing at a desk improves ergonomic posture and provides stress relief for the lower back.
Conventional desks typically do not include height adjustment features that will allow the desks to be adjustably elevated to accommodate a standing student. Further, while standup “work stations” and drafting tables exist that allow their users to stand, the height adjustability of such work stations is also very limited, with such work stations being generally configured to accommodate users sitting upon stools of predetermined height.
Further, stand-alone desks and work stations have traditionally not included movable footrests that can further add to the user's comfort and relaxation while using the desk/work station. Footrests that are fixed to the desk chair or to the desk have long been known. Footrests configured for affixation to desks and having limited rotational motion, typically about a single pivot axis are also known, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,203,260; 1,975,004 and 5,826,941. Such known footrests, however, are generally not well adapted or suitable with use for stand-up desks or work stations, and therefore do not adequately address fatigue or discomfort of the user of such stand-up desks or work stations.
The present invention addresses the above-discussed shortcomings of desks and work stations by providing a desk design that is universally adaptable and adjustable for sit-down or stand-up use in a manner that offers compatibility with individual user comfort and stress reduction needs and addresses ergonomic health and learning needs.